Starcee and Knockout and the War!
by Skyelove101
Summary: As the Autobots and Decepticons fight StarScream, Arcee and KnockOut get to Chat and Feelings start to begin.


Decepticons vs. Autobots with StarScream and Arcee tied up together

"So what are you doing out here?" said StarScream

"No reason... Why?" Arcee said in a quiet voice.

StarScream and Arcee were tied together; they were near the crash site of a ship. The Decepticons and the Autobots were fighting for the valuable ship since there was important information on board that could give one of the other teams an advantage. How unlucky that StarScream and Arcee were both trying to find the entrance of the ship to find the valuable information that could change the war.

* * *

"Optimus Prime I found a signal..." Said Ratchet

"What is it Ratchet?" said the Autobot leader

"It's a ship mostly underground and very dangerous, but it looks like it was hiding something important, Optimus this ship was the second to last one to escape Cybertron! I thought no other ships survived! Do you know what this means Prime?"

"It means we need a ground bridge and fast!"

"Yes that but it means this could change the war! Whatever is on that ship must be pretty valuable without us knowing it escaped cybertron!"

"Yes indeed Autobots come forth!"

"What is it prime?" said Arcee curious

"We have a ship to search and fast who knows the Decepticons might already be there, Bulkhead you stay with Ratchet until further notice, and SmokeScreen comes with us."

"All right let's do this thing!" said SmokeScreen cheerfully

"Arggg why does the newbie get to go and I don't?!" said BulkHead Angrily

"Bulkhead you can come when I need backup right now we need speed not strength... We also need stealth so Arcee you need to come with us too and Bumblebee we need your speed!" said Prime

"Beep beep beep?" Said BumbleBee confused

"Yeah why are we going to a dangerous ship? What's the ship carrying?" said Arcee

"Something important that can change the war. Said Prime Ratchet please activate the ground bridge!"

"All righty prime but be careful!" said Ratchet

As Arcee, Bumblebee, SmokeScreen and Optimus Prime entered the light green and blue ground bridge somewhere else there was a light beeping noise that was irritating a sentinel being.

"Grrrr who dares wake me from my recharge?! "

* * *

As StarScream heard the beeping he knew there were activity outside the contents of the Autobot base and the Decepticon ship, his super computer could tell if any bot or con was doing worth of importance so he knew where to find them.

"Hmmm.. looks interesting wait what's that?" said StarScream as he edged closer to the computer screen he looked at the giant ship both above ground and below he knew where this ship was from. He forgot to tell Megatron about this particular ship because he knew if he told him that Megatron would Scrap him.

"Oh so the Autobots want to find the information I stole from the ship ha-ha.. er wait a minute I didn't get anything from that ship… only a chemical substance that makes you go hyper speed but that information is long gone… I think" StarScream said as he muttered to himself

"Ugh oh well let's see what else is interesting on that ship… maybe there's a chemical to make your own Energon." Said StarScream

"Good thing I have my own space bridge and can get right beside the ship ha-ha! I'm so evil! I'm so awesome!" StarScream said proudly

As StarScream began the Space Bridge he knew there would be others so he made sure to grab extra missiles from his clone and sped out into the blue and green space bridge he would try to get to KnockOut and convince him to fix his T-cog if he was there. Also to tell Arcee that he didn't want to give her mercy anymore but as he thought of this he knew he would give her mercy if she ever needed his help again. There was something about Arcee that didn't seem right, he didn't really care about her but felt sad that she had lost two of her partners and how she didn't know how to keep them. If StarScream had a partner he would never be lonely he would laugh and have fun but he didn't know how it felt to be a partner or how to get one. He said to himself "maybe a partner is someone who saves you and cares about you and to laugh with and talk with." As he said this he quickly vanished and all was silent... but somewhere 2,000 feet above came a humming of a ship and a slight beeping on a Cons visor...

* * *

"SoundWave what is that beeping?" said Megatron

As SoundWave pointed to his screen Megatron came and looked at it..

"Hmm… a ship that escaped Cybertron? I thought all the ships who escaped from Cybtertron was found or destroyed, interesting we must search the ship immediately there must be some important artifacts on that ship..." said Megatron

"Hmmmm, oh BreakDown you would be pleased." Said KnockOut buffing BreakDowns body,

"When you wake up functionally you will look good as new." Said the Red sports car

"And after what that so called Sillas human being did to you-"said knockout before Megatron cut him off

"KnockOut we need you to search this underground ship." Said Megatron impatiently

"All by myself?" said KnockOut annoyed

"Of course I'm going to let you search a ship all by yourself with Autobots attacking you!" "FRAG NO!" said Megatron

"Ugh SoundWave, DreadWing and my other fellow Decepticons will be accompany you." Said Megatron

"Oh ok but why do I have to go?" said KnockOut

"Because everyone is going and you're too small to take care of this big ship by yourself" said Megatron jokingly "…no KnockOut I need someone who is fast enough to get inside the ship and get something useful."

"Oh I can do that" said KnockOut

As SoundWave was opening the ground bridge Megatron drew attention to the other Decepticons he told them this was going to be the most dangerous mission yet, and that it was critical that he gets the information that the ship has upheld.

While KnockOut was busy getting his Stasis rod and talking to BreakDown saying he won't be long.. The Ground bridge started to open and the Decepticons all piled into the ground bridge KnockOut looked behind him and blew a kiss to his friend, KnockOut's one goal was to have his friend back and figure out if there was any information on the ship that KnockOut needed to bring his friend back.. at all cost that was his main goal.

* * *

Chapter two

"sigh guess I'm the first one here now to find the entrance.." said StarScream

"Finally we are here!" Said SmokeScreen "hay look who's here too! It's that Stiletto heeled freak!"

"STARSCREAM" Arcee Shouted "oh no" said StarScream

StarScream began Running if only he could find the entrance finally he blasted his missile that looked like a door and went inside. Arcee didn't care she transformed into a motorcycle and sped through the hole where StarScream blasted and could slightly hear Optimus say "Arcee come back" but she only Replied "too late Prime I need to Talk with StarScream"

As Optimus was about to chase after Arcee a light green blue ground bridge open "hold your motors" said Optimus "we might need to fight off Megaton's army until Arcee comes back." "Why can't we just go inside?" said SmokeScreen "because then he could block off the entrance or blow up the ship we don't know Megaton's initiations." Said Prime

"How right you are Prime.. Knockout go into the ship while we battle out here!" said Megatron

"Of Course Lord Megatron." KnockOut said as he speed towards the entrance and transformed into robot form.

"So Prime how many Bots are in the ship?" said Megatron

"Just Arcee and StarScream." Said Optimus

"Oh that traitor, I hope Arcee kills him and rusts in his spot."

"That is not going to happen Megatron."

"Oh yes it is I would know because he killed Arcee's partner remember Hahah I wish I could watch it happen StarScream being killed by a Female Autobot that would quite be the show."

"Enough Megatron! Arggg" said Optimus ran to Megatron

As Optimus battled against Megatron, the Decepticons and the Autobots started to battle..

* * *

"Please leave me alone I don't want to hurt you!" said StarScream

"Just come here!" Said Arcee

"No! Because you're going to kill me!"

"Why would I do that?" said Arcee racing to get ahead of StarScream

"Because you hate me and hate what I did and overall hate me and I killed your partner and because you hate me!"

"Wow that's a lot of hates StarScream don't be too negative." Said Arcee teasing

"Why are you being nice to me this is a test so I trust you but then you kill me at the end!" he Screamed

"Because I just want to know the reason why you saved me from Archiniad and why you didn't kill me there" said Arcee

"Oh it's because.." StarScream paused and stopped moving, Arcee didn't know he stopped moving until she looked up from her feet and looked into StarScream's red eyes. They clashed together and scraped along the cold rusty floor. Arcee was on StarScream's Chest and they neither didn't move nor spoke. Until KnockOut saw them knocked out. KnockOut laughed an evil laugh. Arcee and StarScream started to wake up but KnockOut grabbed his stasis rod and both zapped them with it. KnockOut pondered at the thought that StarScream and Arcee actually liked each other. He wanted to test his theory out so he searched around the ship to find to tie StarScream and Arcee together with.

"RAGG where is rope when you did it!" said KnockOut as he looked in the very last rooms he finally found it and began to tie Arcee and StarScream. Arcee's back was placed against StarScream's back. Finally when KnockOut was done he dragged them to a containment room where he could watch them struggle as they could please. "This is going to be so much fun" said KnockOut "if only BreakDown could watch because he really would enjoy this." "Now to find something important" said KnockOut

KnockOut searched rooms and rooms in the ship, there was a weapons room, a Library, an Energon room filled with Energon and a room filled with dead Autobots that KnockOut shoved in so the place wasn't messy when Megatron came. KnockOut thought to himself what if Megatron saw Arcee and StarScream together that would be hilarious as he laughed silently to himself.

* * *

"Give up Prime!" said Megatron

"Never" said Optimus as they clashed against their weapons "I will never give up to a decepticon!"

"Fine have it that way but look at your Autobots and look at my Decepticons they are far superior than your inferior Autobots! Mahahha" Megatron said.

SmokeScreen Smashed Two Decepticons heads together and BumbleBee bumble and beeped "good Job" "watch out behind you Bee!" Said SmokeScreen BumbleBee took the advice and Kicked the Decepticons face and beeped a "thank you" to SmokeScreen, they were way over their heads and needed backup soon. The vechicons was hard enough too handle but DreadWing and SoundWave too? This was getting more difficult by the second so SmokeScreen called to Ratchet…

"Ratchet there is too many of them do you know any bots left on this earth?" said SmokeScreen

"Yes WheelJack but he's gone rouge!" Said Ratchet

"Well call him because we need him! And fast" said SmokeScreen

"Ratchet if I put the apex Armor on can I fight?" said BulkHead

"Hmm.. yes but only if WheelJack fights too" said Ratchet

"Ok well then let me call WheelJack"

As SmokeScreen was fighting a vechicon he didn't see SoundWave sneak behind him. SoundWave used his technical and strapped SmokeScreen down but as soon as SoundWave was about to attack a ground bridge opened and BulkHead ran with his might and attacked SoundWave. SoundWave retreated and flew off to watch above the ship.

"Wow thanks BulkHead also you look great in that suit!" said SmokeScreen

"Oh shut up you know it makes me look fat." Said BulkHead smiling

"So you're WheelJack?" SmokeScreen said

"Yep Bulkhead here told me you guys needed help but I didn't know how bad!" said WheelJack

"Well at least you are here now" said SmokeScreen

"no more talking lets rumble and fight" said BulkHead

As SmokeScreen, BulkHead, WheelJack and BumbleBee fought, the Decepticon numbers started to go down. As Megatron saw this he called to SoundWave.

"SoundWave! Go get more troops! Bring the Insecticons!"

SoundWave nodded his head in agreement and speed off to the Decepticon Ship.

* * *

"Hmm seems like they are just waking up" Said KnockOut

"Ugh my head" said Arcee "StarScream you ok?" "StarScream? StarScream.."

"You know I'm awake right?" Said StarScream Jokingly

"Oh I didn't know.. And why are we tied up?" Said Arcee

"How would I know I don't Remember a lot.." "What happened again?" Asked StarScream

"Let me interrupt you right there.." said KnockOut "I want to test you guys for no reason, well for my own reasons, you can try to get out of that rope or do anything, I don't mind what you do but remember I might be watching you, you said you wanted to talk Arcee to StarScream well now's your chance so go right ahead. I'll keep your secret but at a price but I'll tell you later ok go on I'll leave you alone for a bit."

"Wait KnockOut why are you doing this?" StarScream asked

"Well I want to be the gossip con so ha I guess I can be this kind of gossip con with you guys, I don't know maybe because I'm bored and have nothing better to do so NOW BEGIN TALKING!"

"Sigh StarScream why did you save me?" asked Arcee

"Because it seemed a good idea at the time." Said StarScream

"No there must be a real reason."

"ummmm I don't know maybe because I want a partner and I killed yours so I felt bad, and you already lost one of your partners.. but I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU in a way you call a couple or some sort"

"I don't Believe you."

"what? Whats not to believe?"

"I think you care about me but you just don't know it."

"Ok then new topic."

"No I want to stay on this topic."

"Well then later anyway… So what are you doing out here?" said StarScream

"No reason... Why?" Arcee said in a quiet voice.

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted a weapon or book from the informational Library in this ship."

"UGH SHUT UP! You guys are so boring! Can't you say something about your feelings or why can't you be angry at each other and fight you guys are the worst! I would rather see the grass grow or see an ant giving birth than watch you two!" KnockOut said and left the room

"Hahah good job StarScream how did you know that would work?"

"I have my ways anyway let's get out of this rope."

As StarScream helped Arcee out of the rope he left his wings high so she could slip out downward and help him out. She edged downward but suddenly stopped when she realized Seekers Wings are very sensitive. "Uh StarScream?" "Yes Arcee? Something wrong?" "Yeah your wings aren't they sensitive?"

"Umm yes they are but I don't care as long as we get out of this rope mess." "Ok I'm sorry if I hurt you" "that's ok I have hurt you so many times that I can't even count-'' "Stop saying that please" Arcee said

Arcee slipped out of the rope and helped StarScream to his feet and took the rope off of him.

"So where do you want to beginning?" said Arcee

"What do you mean." Asked StarScream

"Talking"

"I guess the beginning…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANKS ;)**


End file.
